


Applejack

by kaige68



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-05
Updated: 2013-03-05
Packaged: 2017-12-04 10:40:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/709848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaige68/pseuds/kaige68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt from <a href="http://portraitofafool.livejournal.com/profile"><img class="i-ljuser-userhead"/></a><a class="i-ljuser-username" href="http://portraitofafool.livejournal.com/"></a><b>portraitofafool</b>, <em>... or SPN, Sam/Dean; Prompt: “My applejack, my silent night, just mash your lips against me.    We are all going forward. None of us are going back.”</em>  (from a poem by Richard Siken)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Applejack

**Author's Note:**

> Reward drabble for [](http://www.livejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=protraitofafool)[](http://www.livejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=protraitofafool)****. Not exactly what you asked for, Dean started snarking at the poetry, I couldn't stop him.

“ _Applejack_?”

“It’s just an endearment, Dean.” Sam sighed. He’d let his brother lean in to see what he was reading. He shouldn’t have expected different.

“Sounds douchey to me.” Dean opened a beer and let his body fall onto one of the beds. “How does comparing a chick to cereal get you lucky?”

“Some people like to be romanced.” _Hint! Hint!_

“Don’t be a girl! Some people are wired to be seriel kilers, or douchey poets. Some people say _Hey babe, you’re hot, just kiss me. Let’s blow this pop stand and forget everything else.”_ Dean smiled, petting the bed.


End file.
